1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dispenser such as a medicine dispenser for quickly and easily providing a measured quantity of a liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquids such as medicines must frequently be dispensed in small, measured quantities from a larger quantity within a container. A measuring device such as a graduated cup or spoon must be used to measure the desired quantity, must be washed after each use and must be stored until the next use. These requirements are in inconvenience at best and become especially troublesome when traveling.